Academy Arc: New Students?
Calm Before the Storm Exiting the void before his son, Van placed Azami on the ground before waiting for Haruki. "He's late, just like his mom." Just as he spoke these words, Haruki came through with Asuka in hand. "Sorry dad. We kinda had a moment back there." Asuka's face was turning all red as she turned her face towards Haruki. "Sorry.. For that Mr. Satonaka." She apologized. "Its ok." Van smirked devilishly as he pulled Asuka aside. "Er...Haruki. Go watch your sister for a moment." Watching his son go toward Azami, Van walked with Asuka a bit off. "So Asuka....are you into my son? You two look to be getting along quite well. Heh heh." "Uhmmm...I don't know..." Asuka suddenly had a flash of image of Ciel on her mind, now she felt confused. Haruki makes her happy and she knows it, but Ciel on the other hand, also takes huge space on her heart. "I'm sorry..But I don't know..." She started to frown and bow her head. Van sighed before laughing "Its ok. I just wanted to see where you stood. I know that Haruki is completely entice by you, just do me a favor and don't hurt him ok?" "I'll do my best, sir..." Asuka replied, her tone not as usual and was a little low as her sign of respect towards Van. "Van... Are you sure you're doing things right?" ''Zen's voice echoed through Van's mind as Asuka was still frowning in front of him. ''"You're putting a monster along with others.... Out of her leash, I don't think that lil academy of yours can handle her.... ''I don't want to see crows circling around the dead..."'' ''"'Nah. It'll befine. Haruki seems to have a calming effect on her, I think this way will be better in the long run for everyone. This way she gets discipline and control oer her abilities." Van turned to smile at Asuka before walking with her back toward Haruki. "We'll see...." ''The voice started to fade but the last words seem to be a threat. "Uhmm....Haruki-chan.. Are we there yet?" She asked with a polite tone, her expression never changing but her aura had apparently brightened after getting near to Haruki. "Well I think so. This looks to be like the right place." Haruki smiled as he pointed toward Horiwari. "I can't think of a more suitable place for us." Asuka wasn't able to comprehend the beauty of the place as she layed her eyes upon it. It seems like a paradise to her and she sensed a lot of strong individuals dwelling inside it which had made her quite excited. "Well then, Shall we be on our way?" Haruki smile at Asuka and the now awake Azami, who began looking around in daze. "Where are we? Ugh! I feel like I just got hit by a truck." Azami said as she stood wobbling about. "We're in heaven, Azami-chan." Asuka spoke, in a rather insulting way, followed by a mocking grin. She clinged on Haruki and pulled him towards Horiwari, excited to get there right away. Azami formed a fist as she began marching after Asuka and Haruki, "That dirty little bit-" "Ahem. Watch your mouth." Van spoke from behind her. "This is the land of my friend, be respectful ok?" "Yes dad. I'll get her one of these days" Azami mumbld as she walked to the front gates of Horiwari with the others Asuka chuckled, though unseen from Azami's view. "I wonder whats inside? It seems strong people resides here..." "Thought it was you," A voice called from the heavens. Kusaka Kori, hair blowing in the wind, eyes closed as he shook his head; descended and landed lightly alongside a young, blond-haired Human with a sword strapped to his back. Kusaka greeted the newcomers, introducing the youngster as Sabishi Shugo before resting his eyes on Van, a slight grin showing as he threw his arm around Van's neck and gave him a noggie. "Sooooo..." He started when he finally released the grip he had on his old friend, "been busy I see? One, two, three? How'd you find the time for anything? Last time I saw ya, the twins were like the height of my knee - if even - and there were only only two of 'em! I'm counting three here." "Whoa!!! The third one ain't mine pal. She's well...a friend of Haruki's. How have you been? I haven't had a chance to visit since seeing you at the wedding. That's so long ago, it makes me feel kind of old." Van laughed as he flattened his hair back out. "Hmm...so where's the rest of the gang? I haven't seen the lot of you for awhile now that I think about it." Haruki and Azami sighed as they walked toward Sabishi, with Haruki bringing Asuka along as well. Azami smiled as she gave a nonchalant wave. "Heya. Looks like you will be our senior here. I'm Azami and this is my brother Haruki with his, pain of a friend Asuka." Bowing her head out of respect, Asuka greeted with much energy. "Nice to meet you!, I'm Asuka Heart.. I'll be counting on you." Haruki showed a hint of jealousy as he began to glare at Sabishii and mumble under his breath, "Tch, she doesn't need to rely on someone like him. He's a total stranger. Hmph, it doesn't matter at all." Smiling in greeting, Sabishi welcomed them to Horiwari before falling in beside them with a grin. "Its not as if I won't be counting on any of you," Sabishi said with a slight glare at Haruki, which was quickly disguised. "Its nice to meet you, though. Asuka and Azami, right?" He asked casually. "Two beautiful ladies... I'm the luckiest man in the world." Rolling his eyes, Kusaka turned back to Van. "He thinks he's a ladies man, but he hasn't quite developed the gift of the silver tongue yet," Sighing, Kusaka looked towards the docks and grinned. "We're meeting up for a few drinks later on, and your coming, Van. No excuses. Its Horiwari, so if your looking a reunion with the crew, the pubs the best place to go. I've saw you fight and your good, but I wonder how you'll manage with a drink instead." As Asuka stepped one more closer to Horiwari, her heart started to beat in such a fast pace. Her bloodlust started to rise, it was as if her instincts to kill got higher with every inch she got nearer to the place. ''"There's something there inside.... I know it...." She thought but she didn't let anyone notice, she forced herself to smile in front of everyone as she didn't want anyone to worry, especially Haruki. Azami sighed as she looked at Sabishi. "The pretty boy type huh? Sorry....not interested. Try your luck eleswhere." She laughed as she stuck her toungue and began walking back toward her father. "Da----ad!" Holding up a hand, Van continued hs converstaion with Kusaka, "Drinks? Like tea? I'm not much of an alcohol man myself. To be honest, I'm not too good at holding my liquor, I tend to lose myself in the hysteria it causes." Van laughed as he looked at Azami, "Hm. But you're right, it would be greatly wonderful to see everyone again. So heck, why not!?" Placing his hand around Asuka's waist, Haruki smiled as he whispered in her ear. "Just think, soon we'll be in these gates training and becoming stronger than anyone before us. And I know with you by my side, I'm sure to become an incredible warrior. As Haruki's breathe tickled her ear, Asuka blushed hearing what he just said. "You sure expect a lot of things with me, Haruki-chan... But.." She mildly slapped Haruki's hand and smiled. "We have time with us ok?" Sabishi adopted an expression that showed well that he hadn't expected such a curt dismissal. "And here I thought it was my lucky day," He sighed heavily. "Guess I'll just have to try harder." "Believe me," Kusaka replied, "when you see some of the idiots we call friends, you'll not care what happens when the drink starts flowin'. Kaimen Kazuki once lost every stitch he was wearing and went on as though he were fully clothed, all over a game of poker. In Horiwari, that kinda things pretty common." Category:Lone Black Garuga Category:KenjiHiroshi